


I Dream of Belle

by GoldenHookDrabbles



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: An I dream of Jeannie AU, And they are bad parents/step-parents, F/M, Milah and Killian Jones are in this, NOT for Milah and Killian Jones lovers, Rumbelle is Hope, almost forgot, for the tumblr, it ended up longer than I thought and it's almost done so only a few chapters for now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-06-08 18:44:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6868984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenHookDrabbles/pseuds/GoldenHookDrabbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Recently divorced dad Rum finds an pretty decorated bottle at his job and ends up taking it home with him. He doesn't think much of it until he finds out it's not just a center piece.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Waiting for someone

Rum pushes the grocery cart down the aisle moving to avoid collusion with the woman barreling down the aisle chasing her laughing child. Her own cart is car shaped and a smaller child about two eagerly turns the fake steering wheel in front of them.

“Sorry!” She shouts over her shoulder at him then again apologizes when the first child nearly slams into a young couple. To far away now to respond, he was going to say something about his own son acting similar and that it will get easier, Rum returns to his task. He reaches for the slightly dented can of baked beans at the bottom of his cart and places it in it’s place on the shelf. Careful to make sure the label is facing the aisle.

Leaving the aisle he searches his cart for the next item to go back to the shelves. Selecting a couple boxes of cereal and instant oatmeal that will go in the next aisle over he starts to make his way over.

“Rum Gold register five please.” The voice blares threw the speakers interrupting the music. Making sure the cart is as out of the way as possible Rum hurries to the register. Seeing the lines at the already open check outs back up he quickly signs on and flips his light on signaling that he’s ready.

Twenty minutes later the rush is over and Rum continues his work with the cart. With a half filled basket of fresh new go backs. Once he reaches his cart he starts to empty the basket into the cart. Under a bag of chips he finds an unusual bottle.

It’s large, only a little shorter than his forearm, and embellished with a series of patterns of gems and beads. The glass is tinted a soft light blue that reminds Rum of the ocean or the sky. The gems and beads are heavy near the bottom then become scattered near the thin neck. The top is sealed with a thick looking cork.

The elaborate design is out of place with the simple aesthetic of the grocery store and even the small Maine town it’s self. Rum runs his fingers down the side of the glass lightly tracing the gems and beads. Shrugging he places the bottle back in the cart maybe it goes in the floral section, it could be a vase or just a decorative piece.

It turns out it’s not. The women in floral have never seen it and they don’t sell anything that has that kind of style. Confused Rum isn’t sure what he should do with it now. If it’s not an item for sale then it must belong to someone and they’ve left it behind. But when he takes it to customer service they tell him to just throw it away. It’s not like anyone actually comes back to the store for the things they left. They just get a replacement.

It seems a shame to just throw it out. It is pretty in an unusual way. The glass and decorations are masterfully made. In fact the more he looks at it the more he’s sure it’s not a mass produced product. The gems look almost real, but surely they can’t be this many small gems would be worth quite a lot someone wouldn’t just leave them behind at a grocery store. The beads have intricate designs carved onto them. It must have taken a lot of time to make the bottle.

In the end he takes the bottle home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone likes. It's a little late but my sister and I wanted to go see the Captain America movie after work so we didn't get back until late. I know I haven't updated recently but when I saw the Rumbelle is Hope challenge so I wanted to add to it a little. The story is still being worked on so sorry it's not completed. I think the idea was for fluffy one shots but oh well :)


	2. Gotta rub me the right way

Once Rum is home, after stopping to pick up Bae from Milah’s, he isn’t sure what to do with the bottle. It looks out of place in his small two-bedroom apartment. He places it on the side table but it looks even more opulent next to the faded green couch covered in Bae’s apple juice stains Rum can’t get out now matter how much he tries to scrub. The apartment doesn’t have a fire place so he can’t put it on a mantel, and there isn’t enough room on the coffee table holding the T.V. Eventually he places it on the small table in the ‘dining room.’ Which is more like a dining space. The table is covered in Bae’s books, papers for different bills and legal fees from his divorce.

“Papa.” Bae moans walking into the living space from his bedroom where he’s left his backpack filled with his clothes for the weekend. “Papa, I’m hungry. Can we eat something?” Rum glances at the clock, which reads four thirty.

“It’s a little early for dinner.” Bae groans, Rum winces at the almost desperate tone Bae’s able to force into the noise. “Did you have a snack after school? Maybe we could find something in the fridge.”

“No. Mama said she’s gotta to go grocery shopping again.” Rum nods and rummages threw the fridge looking for something to eat. Finding some carrots and apples he quickly gives them and quick rinse and cuts them up then hands the plate to his son who gives a little cheer.

The way the boy grabs the food and almost ferocious as he devours the snack makes Rum pause.

“How was school Bae?” The boy shrugs and mumbles something around his apple slice. “Did you learn something new?”

“Oh! We talked about the water cycle and some of the different types of clouds!” Rum smiles at Bae’s enthusiasm.

“How was Emma and August? Did you see them today?”

Bae nods, “Emma gave me her pudding cup.”

“Oh that was nice of her. Did you guys trade?” Rum watches as Bae’s shoulders stiffen. He crams another carrot in his mouth, after a minute he shakes his head. Rum sighs, “Bae. Did your mom pack your lunch today?”

“She said she needed to go to the store.” Bae refuses to explain further but Rum knows what that means. Another peanut butter sandwich and milk carton from the school because God forbid Milah give the lad a few dollars to pay for the school lunch. Rum tries to hide his frustration from his son by preparing a glass of water for himself and Bae.

“Papa what’s that?” Rum turns to look at where his son is pointing, the bottle on the table.

“Oh that. I…uh found it at work today. I’m not sure what it is.”

“It kinda looks like Jeannie’s lamp.”

“Whose?”

“Jeannie! She’s pretty, and blonde, and wears a lot of pink. She has this pink scarf that goes around her head and she wears a vest and you can see her tummy.”

“Does she wears this to school?”

Bae laughs, “No! Jeannie doesn’t go to _my_ school. She’s on the T.V.”

“So she’s a T.V. character?”

“Yep. She’s a genie.”

Rum snorts, “A genie named Jeannie?”

“Yes and she lives with an astronaut and all sort of crazy stuff happens. Then I think they fall in love and get married.” Rum chuckles as Bae’s scrunching up in disgust.

“Do you watch the show a lot then?” Bae nods and explains that it’s on over the weekend so he ends up watching it when he’s with his mom and not at his dads. “Well I don’t think we have to worry about any magical mishaps from this bottle.”

 

Around one am Rum finds himself carefully moving down his hallway towards his kitchen and living room. He had been sleeping peacefully, after a night of helping Bae with homework and watching the Iron Man movie then bath time and a story before bed, he was happy to go to bed himself, when a noise in the living room woke him. Flicking on the light he quickly scans the room for an intruder but finds nothing.

Literally nothing. No intruders trying to carry the old T.V. out the door. No broken window and glass scattered around the floor. Nothing out of place. Well that’s not entirely true. He laughs nervously when he spots the blue bottle on the floor not far from the dining room table. It must be weighted heavier on one side.

Feeling silly for worrying he goes over and picks up the bottle and sets it back on the table. This time a little closer to the center.

When he turns the light off and takes a step into the hallway he hears the clattering of glass bottle falling onto the floor and rolling around the floor. Uh. He turns back around to retrieve the bottle from the floor. Ok now lets stay on the table. Placing it on the table he slowly walks back to his room. A few thumps are heard then Rum turns just in time to watch as the bottle rolls over the side of the table onto the floor.

“What the heck?” He grumbles as he reaches for the bottle yet again. “What is going on with this thing?” Rum runs his thumb over the glass.

Two eyes stare back at him.

“AH!” He drops the bottle in shock. It rolls over to hit the table leg. Rum looks over his shoulder to see if Bae heard him. He attempts to control his breathing. Just tired. It’s been a long day there’s no way you actually saw eyes in a bottle. His heart skips a beat when the thumping starts again. He slowly walks over to the bottle and cautiously picks it up. Holding his breath he searches the glass for a pair of eyes.

Instead he finds a note.

Rub the bottle please!

He lets out another shout. Slapping his hand over his mouth to keep from waking Bae. It doesn’t work he can hear the springs in Bae’s mattress creak as the boy crawls out of bed.

“Papa what’s going on?” He mumbles rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

“Nothing.” Rum tries to assure but even he can hear the tremor in his voice.

“Why did you yell? Where you scared?”

“No I just…I…” He doesn’t know what to say. How can he explain to Bae what he saw without sounding like he needs a doctor? Bae seeing the bottle in his dad’s hands and moves to take a closer look.

“What’s with the bottle?” Seeing the note, “Oh cool! There’s someone inside! It must be a genie like Jeannie! Rub it Papa!”

Rum’s confused. How can Bae see his delusion? With out really thinking he pulls up the sleeve of his pajamas and lightly rubs the glass.

Blue smoke begins to fill the room streaming out of the top of the bottle. Bae cheers and runs his hand through the smoke. Rum gasps and feels his heart stop again.

When the smoke clears a petite woman stands in their apartment. Her long brown hair cascading down over her shoulders, her eyes are the color of the bottle Rum still holds. She’s wearing harem pants, the light fabric allowing her legs to be seen, her feet are covered in slippers that are a darker blue but there are gold embellishments stitched on them. Her torso is barely covered. Her top is more like a bra or a bikini top and over her shoulders is a tiny vest edged in the same gold thread.

Rum’s face inflames when he realizes he’s staring.

“What are you doing in my apartment?” The woman looks confused as if women flowing out of bottles and into his apartment happen everyday.

“I am your genie Master. I am here to grant you three wishes. You can wish for anything. As long as they are within the standard conditions of course.” She smiles a light reddening of her cheeks making her look like a doll with porcelain skin and painted cheeks.

Bae cheers again immediately making suggestions and asking the woman questions all at once. Rum merely blinks.

“What?”

“I am your genie Master.” The woman starts her speech up again but Rum interrupts.

“Please don’t call me that.” The woman looks confused, blue eyes widening.

“But you are my Master, Master.”

“No. No I’m not Miss?” The woman doesn’t respond but eventually Bae takes over.

“What’s your name?”

“Oh! I am called Belle little Master.” Bae giggles at the title.

“Please don’t call him that.” Belle looks to argue, “I’m Rum Gold and this is my son Bae. You can call us by our names.” Belle smiles again and thanks him, “But I still don’t understand what your doing in my apartment. Or even how you got in.”

“You brought her here Papa!” He points to the bottle, “Belle’s a genie.”

“Bae genies aren’t real.” Bae looks to Belle as if, then explain her? “I mean…”

“Master…Rum I am a genie and I am real. I am here to grant you three wishes.”

“Wishes?”

“Yes.” She brings her hands together in a clap of excitement. “As long as long as they are within the standard conditions.”

“There are conditions on wishes?”

“Yes. There are three! One. No making another person fall in love. Two. No bringing people back from the dead. And three no changing the human condition.”

“What’s that?” Bae questions.

“It means I can’t do anything that changes humanity as a whole. For example I can’t grant world peace. Or end hunger. No matter how much anyone might wish to.”

“Oh.” Bae looks disappointed and Rum fills his heart fill with pride. Bae’s only six but the lad has such a big heart and kind disposition of course he’d want to use a wish to help people.

Turning to Belle, “I guess I still don’t understand. This whole wishes and magic thing. It just can’t be real.”

“Would you like a practical demonstration?” Bae shouts out yes as an answer and before Rum can disagree the woman waves her hand and the three of them are taken away in a puff of blue smoke.

“Awesome.” Bae breathes out looking around. Rum is stunned into silence. Around them are tall buildings. People pass by them staring, either at their pajamas or Belles see threw clothes he doesn’t bother to guess. The street is tree lined and as his eyes follow he gasps out.

At the end stands the Eiffel Tower.

“We’re in Paris?!”

“Yes. Oh. I’ve always wanted to go!” Belle twirls around trying to take everything in. “I’ve only read about it in books it’s so pretty.”

“You have to take us back!” Belle stops twirling with a jolt and Bae groans out a no. “We can’t be in Paris. We live in Maine! Maine USA. How did you even get us here?”

“Magic.” Belle answers with a tilt of her head. Rum starts to hyperventilate. With a wave of her hand she sends them back home.

Once home Rum stumbles his way over to the couch.

“Papa?”

“Master?” Rum tries to can control of his breathing. Bae comes to sit on the couch next to him and pats his leg in an attempt to comfort. Belle looking unsure summons a glass of water and awkwardly places it on the coffee table. She then sits on the other side of the coffee table on the floor. When Rum’s breathing slows he grabs the water and takes a sip.

“You’re a genie. You’re actually a genie who took us to Paris. We were just in another country. A country that’s across the ocean!” He takes another sip. “Magic and genies are real.”


	3. I've been locked up tight for a century of lonely nights

It’s been three days since he let Belle out of the bottle. Rum hasn’t made any wishes yet, despite all of Bae’s suggestions. It had been difficult to convince Bae that he didn’t actually need a real life Iron Man suit. Then it was a battle to convince the lad that he didn’t need to tell his mother or any of his classmates about Belle. He wasn’t sure that Bae would be able to keep it a secrete, he was only six.

“What are we going to do today Master?” Belle raises a hand to her mouth, “Oh sorry. Rum.”

“Well I have to go to work again today. But after we might be able to do something.”

“And Bae will come back?”

“No I only have Bae every other weekend and on Wednesdays.” Belle looks thoughtful.

“Why do you and your son not live together all of the time?” Rum looks down at the breakfast of pancakes and scrambled eggs Belle summoned for the two of them.

He sighs, “Sometimes. Sometimes a marriage just doesn’t work out. Milah and I share custody so Bae lives with her most of the time.”

“Relationships sound complicated.” This makes Rum pause.

“Belle have you ever been in a relationship?”

“No I’ve been in my bottle waiting for my first Master to find me.” First Master?

“Oh. Well did you have a good time with…them? Grant any interesting wishes.” Belle giggles.

“Well I can say that my time here has been very interesting. But he hasn’t wished for anything at all yet so I’m still waiting.” The eggs drop from his fork.

“I’m your first…” Still uncomfortable with the term Master, “Client? Belle have you ever been out of your bottle before a few nights ago?”

“Nope.” She smiles. “I’ve just had by bottle and my books. But now you’ve found me and I’ve seen all sorts of things.”

Suddenly he understands her wonderment at the park they visited with Bae. All of her questions regarding the game of football, soccer as his son calls it, the play ground, the people and where they came from what they where doing even her mishap with the clothing.

When they had tried to leave the apartment Rum had asked Belle to change. In part to avoid questions and to remain under the radar of most people, seriously her presence was going to raise enough questions from his neighbors with her presence. How would he explain her unusual attire and also he was concerned about the weather, it was becoming chilly. Confused Belle had turned her clothes into his, a pair of faded jeans, a white button up and a jacket. Bae had laughed at the twin picture they made and Rum had tried to explain that she didn’t have to wear what he was wearing she could wear anything she wanted.

Still confused Bae had thought of the T.V. as a tool to show her more feminine fashions. After a few minutes of channel surfing Belle had chosen a light pink double-breasted pea coat, with a soft yellow scarf. The pea coat was over dark tights and tall high-heeled boots. The actress didn’t take it off so who knows if Belle knew to add a dress under the coat. Rum didn’t allow himself to think to hard about what was under the pea coat.

“Then I’ll have to save my wishes so you won’t have to go back in the bottle anytime soon.”

Unfortunately things don’t always go as planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter! Hope you guys like. It's just a little one but the next should be longer.   
> Please comment or kudos if you liked it.


	4. Baby there’s a price to pay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter! Just one more to go!

“What’s wrong?” Belle whispers as she helps Rum out of his jacket. He watches as Bae flops down on the couch face buried in a cushion.

Rum shrugs, “He’s been quite since I picked him up at school.” They carefully move into the living area. Rum sits on the couch next to his son and places a hand on the boys back and runs it back and forth like he did when Bae was a baby.

“Bae?” Belle questions from her place on the floor. She’s leaned against the couch face close to where Bae’s is still smashed into a pillow.

Bae lets out a loud moan muffled as it is. Then his shoulders start to shake and they can hear him cry.

“Oh Bae.” Rum says softly, “What happened?” It takes a moment for Bae to release the pillow and sit up enough to tell them.

“Emma has to leave!” The end of the sentence is huffed out with another sob. Belle places her hand on Bae’s knee.

“Where is Emma going?”

“I don’t know! She says she won’t know where until she’s there! She thinks she’ll be taken to a new school and a new family!” Belle looks to Rum alarmed.

Rum sighs, “Emma is in the foster care. That means she sometimes has to move to a new set of foster parents. But I though she was on the track to be adopted.” He thinks of the young couple he met outside the school when Bae introduced him to his new friend. Emma’s foster mother was a fourth grade teacher at the school and her husband worked at the animal shelter. They had been friendly and seemed to have a kind disposition he has only heard good things about the couple. He had heard rumors that they were putting in their application to adopt the young girl. It didn’t make sense that what looked like the perfect foster parents would have their request denied.

“It’s not fair!” Bae sobs out, “Emma was finally happy! Papa why can’t she stay?! Why would they make her leave?!” Rum’s heart breaks. He doesn’t know what to say. What can he say? Bae’s right it isn’t fair and it doesn’t make any sense. But how to explain that sometimes the world just isn’t fair to a six year old? Rum pulls Bae into his lap, Bae immediately buries his face in his father’s neck, Rum rubs the boys back.

Whispering softly, “Bae. I…I wish there was something we could do so that your friend could stay. I wish Emma could stay with the Nolan’s and you wouldn’t have to say good bye but-”

“It is done.” Belle’s voice chimes in, halting Rum’s voice and causing Bae to turn and look at her.

“What?”

Belle smiles at Bae, “Master wished Emma could stay with the Nolan’s and now she will.” It takes a moment before understanding dons on both father and son. Bae explodes wiping tears from his eyes.

“Really?!” He bounces almost hurting Rum’s knees; “You can make it so Emma can stay? Emma doesn’t have to leave?!” Belle nods but reminds Bae that it was Rum’s wish that did it. Bae hugs his father around the neck thanking him before launching himself at Belle and subjecting her to the same treatment.

The next day Bae calls from his mom’s house. He’s barely able to get the words out through his excitement. Emma told him that Mary Margaret had gotten a call from their lawyer last night saying that the judge had approved their adoption application and that the transfer to another foster home had been a mistake. Emma’s new parents were going to throw a party this weekend to celebrate the adoption and official, legal, introduction of Emma to their family.

Rum and Belle’s eyes meet. He can’t find it in him to be sad about the loss of the wish. Not when it brings such a happy reaction from his boy and he can only imagine the reaction of the Nolan’s and Emma.

He’ll just how to watch himself he doesn’t want to make any more wishes and send Belle back into the bottle for who knows how long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure I'll be writing for Rumbelle anymore. I love the ship and the fic is some of the best I have ever read but the response to this story has been hurtful. (and my last Rumbelle story, once I introduced Bae and the crack ship with Severus I got nothing, not even a wth? I don't know if it was crackship, which I understand isn't for everyone, or it was the same sex couple that put people off, if it was that then I don't want you reading or commenting anyway)   
> This is my only multi chaptered story with a single comment. Not even a "it's cute!" or a "thanks for updating" or even those "update please!" messages that tumblr complains about. On tumblr the fandom is great and seems to speak to each other and seems to want to encourage new writers and commenting on fics (Not that I post a lot on tumblr) then I post here and suddenly the Rumbelle fandom is ice cold.   
> I don't know if it's because I'm not in a clique or what but I have had a better response and felt more supported as only a goldenhook writer despite it being a crackship. I have one more goldenhook story planned, after that I'm not sure I'll be writing for Once at all. Which is sad, to me at least, since this was the fandom that inspired me to actually write and post and I've never done that before.


	5. Just come and set me free baby and I’ll be with you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so we finally made it to the last chapter!  
> Just a heads up this chapter does include child neglect. In the form of lack of food and attention on the part of Bae's mother and in part her boyfriend Killian, there is some child endangerment as well. Mostly because in this story Killian is a criminal and this creates a potentially dangerous environment for Bae.

Rum’s at work trying to find the box of canned soup that’s on sale and out on the shelf when his phone rings. He looks around unsure at first that the ringing is from his phone he’s never forgotten to set it to vibrate when he’s at work. Seeing the number for Bae’s school he answers.

“Hello?”

“Mister Gold?” Rum answers yes, “My name is Dr. Hopper and I’m a counselor at your son’s school.”

“Is Bae alright?”

“Well I’d like to talk to you about that. I’ve spoken to Bae quite a lot about his home life. I understand that you and his mother are divorced.” Rum nods, and immediately feels silly, but Dr. Hopper doesn’t wait for a vocal response. “I’ve tried to speak to your ex-wife several times in the last week but she hasn’t been answering or returning my calls.” No, Rum can’t imagine Milah thinking returning a phone call from a school counselor as important. “My concern is Bae’s food.”

“I’m sorry?”

“You see when I speak to Bae I generally try to talk about his nutrition as well as his home life. He’s been very hesitant about speaking about his mother and his time at home with her and his step father.”

“Jones isn’t Bae’s step father.” Rum interrupts. Then feels silly again. Dr. Hopper wants to talk about Bae not hear about Rum’s defensive feelings. “Sorry. Continue.”

“My main concern is that what little Bae has spoken about isn’t very…healthy.”

“Milah’s not much of a chef.” Rum answers thinking back to the start of their marriage. Coming home from the office late and eating re-heated take out and actually talking and even laughing with her.

“I hope I don’t sound like a chauvinist or even classist. I generally try to keep an open mind to people’s situations and It’s not my place to judge parenting styles. But… I am concerned that Bae isn’t eating enough and what he is eating isn’t something a young child needs to grow up healthy.” Rum isn’t sure how to respond.

“What exactly seems to be wrong?”

Dr. Hopper sighs, “Well for starters this is the seventh day in a row that Bae has come to school without a sack lunch or money for a school lunch.” Rum is stunned. He knew Milah could be forgetful but this is ridiculous. Dr. Hopper continues, “And from what Bae has said about his time at home dinner and breakfast seems to be sporadic, irregular times, mostly consisting of reheated take out or frozen dinners. He’s… he’s even mentioned not eating before coming to school. He claims it’s only happened a few times but…”

“You think he’s lying.” The doctor huffs out a remorseful yes. It’s clear that this is difficult for both of them. Rum almost misses the other man as he talks about filling out the paperwork for free school lunches and that it’s not shameful to ask for help, it’s about making sure Bae’s best interests are taken care of. Rum’s mind is reeling. How isn’t Bae being fed? He sends his check every month. While Milah doesn’t work anymore her new boyfriend owns his own shipping business.

He realizes that the doctor has stopped talking.

“Sorry I’ll…I’ll talk to her. Thank you for calling.” Rum hangs up and runs a hand over his face then threw his hair. Quickly he checks the time. If he hurries he can get a lunchable and maybe a few other things to the school before Bae goes to lunch.

 

Belle sits on the couch and watches as Rum paces back and forth in the small living room. He’s not quite shouting into the phone but his voice is harsher then she’s ever heard it.

“Milah. Milah. I just want to know what’s going on. There’s no reason Bae should be sent to school without something to eat! Especially more than once!” The other voice on the phone call is hard to hear so Belle can’t make out most of it.

“What do you mean it’s not Jones’ job to provide for Bae? Of course it’s not but it is our job! We’re his parents. But I don’t know what Jones has to do with Bae not eating.” He stops to listen to what she has to say. “No I don’t think the answer is that I should give you more money. What are you doing with the child support money now…? Well we didn’t have this much trouble when we were both working.” He rolls his eyes as she shouts into the phone. “I know you don’t want to go back to work but if Jones’ isn’t making enough to keep the house running.” The house I bought he thinks to himself, “And my checks aren’t enough for Bae then maybe…Milah if something doesn’t change then I’m going to have to take this to court. Lets not put Bae through that again!” He doesn’t get anymore out as Milah continues to shout.

 _“Well I think the judge will side with me again!”_ Rum sighs. The sad thing is she’s probably right. He’s not sure what he did, or what Milah said, but Judge Cora Heart seems to have something against him.

“That doesn’t mean I won’t fight for him. I can’t believe you would treat Bae this way! He’s your son! I wish Judge Heart could see how you really are and reverse her decision.”

“It is done.” Rum almost drops the phone when Belle’s words ring out.

“What?” He barely hears Belle’s answer as his ex-wife starts screaming through the phone for someone to leave. “Milah? What’s going on?” There’s some more yelling and then the line goes dead.

“Belle what happened?”

Belle shrugs, “You wished that Judge Heart could see how Milah was treating Bae and that she would make you his primary guardian. Now you are.” Rum’s heart skips a beat.

“But that doesn’t explain what happened a Milah’s house.” Belle shrugs again. He really hopes that his wish didn’t do serious harm to his ex-wife. What she’s done might make him want to strangle her, she’s still Bae’s mother. He’s about to ask Belle another question when his phone rings.

“Hello?”

“Gold?” It’s his attorney Jefferson. “You’ll never believe what just happened!”

“I’m sure I have a few guesses.” He answers forcefully laughing.

“Probably not about this! Judge Heart reversed her decision after social services showed her their neglect case they’ve been working on. Apparently there’s a counselor at the school who called them so the office has been investigating.”

“So it’s official I have custody of Bae?”

“Yep! But here’s the best part.” Rum doubts there’s anything that could be better than that. “Judge Heart still wasn’t sure about reassigning you as guardian but then we learned about the Federal case against Jones.”

“Case?”

“Yeah. So long story short. Jones’ shipping company is a front for illegal imports. Mostly stolen goods and occasionally exotic animals but supposedly sometimes guns and drugs. There’s some evidence that he took his work home with him. Which is why child endangerment is being tacked on to his charges. The feds claim Milah knew about it so now she’s being arrested for child endangerment as well, they should be on their way over there now, because of this and the neglect evidence Judge Heart _had_ to award you custody.” Rum finds himself collapsing on the other side of the couch next to Belle. He can’t believe Milah would endanger Bae this way. Though he’s not surprise to hear Jones has been arrested.

“Any way I’ll finish the paperwork tomorrow, it seems like everything is happing so fast. I just wanted you to know as soon as possible. Now you’ll be able to pick up Bae and let him know. I’ll probably call you tomorrow when it’s done and give you your copy of the custody agreement.” With a quick ‘See ya later’ Jefferson hangs up.

How am I going to tell Bae that his mother has been arrested? He drops his head into his hands.

Belle places a hand on his knee. He turns to look at her and sees her smiling sympathetically at him.

“This is good news right? You got your second wish. Now Bae can live with you.” Now Rum feels worse. He’s used another wish. He only has one more before Belle goes back into the bottle for who knows how long to wait for a new master. If he makes another wish, which seems likely, he’ll lose her.

“It is good.” He sighs, “I’m happy Bae will live with us but…I’m worried. I keep making wishes by accident. I only have one more left. Then you’ll go.” Belle sighs and leans into his side. Laying her head on his shoulder he can smell the lavender and rose perfume that she always has on.

“Belle. Do you want to go?” She bites her pink lip.

Hesitantly, “I’m supposed to go back into the bottle and wait for my new Master.”

“You would have all sorts of grand adventures. You won’t be stuck in this tiny apartment in this little town all the time.” Belle doesn’t respond at first but finally.

“I will miss this. It’s been a lot of fun being here with you.”

Rum gets an idea, “Belle what would happen if I used my last wish to wish for you to stay here with me?”

“I don’t know.”

“But if you could…would you like to stay?” Rum holds his breath as he waits for her answer. Belle doesn’t answer. She seems to debate with her self. Rum starts to panic. Does she not feel the same? Was she just being kind, trying to spare his feelings when he asks about her staying? He’s about to take it back. Tell her that she doesn’t have to answer when she moves to grab his hand and surrounds his larger one with both of her smaller hands.

“I would stay. If you wanted me to and if the wish would allow me to stay I would be happy to be here with you.”

“Even if you missed out on all of those adventures? Other clients might be interesting.”

“I think being with you will be the best adventure.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone liked this story.  
> I would like to thank everyone for the comments and encouragement. Also I'm sorry if my comment made it seem like I was attacking the Rumbelle fandom rereading it I worry that I came across as rude instead of simply frustrated.


End file.
